How everything began Part 1
Handlung In Shredders Versteck Shredder:Oh man.Ich habe alle meine Handlanger verloren...zum Glück habe ich noch mein Foot Clan ich werde mich an alle rächen Rinzler:Sie haben doch auch noch mich Shredder:Du zählst nicht.Du wolltest schon fast zur seite der Turtles wechseln jetzt schweig *Shredder hört nun ein Geräusch* Shredder:Was zum Theme Song Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 3x Heroes in a Half Shell.Turtle Power!Here We go it's the Lean Green Ninja Team.On The Scence cool teens doing ninja things.So Extreme out the Sewers like laser beams.Get Rocked with the Shell Shocked Pizza Kings!Can't stop these Radical dudes.The Secret of The Ooze made the Chossen Few.Emerge from the Shadows.To make their move.The Good Guys Win and The Bad Guys Loose! (Mondo Gecko,Pizza Face,Kraang Sup Prime,Punk Frogs,Leatherhead,The Makunos,Newtralizer,Mousers,Tiger Claw,Bebop,Rocksteady,Rahzar,Fishface,Karai,Shredder) Leonardo's The Leader in Blue does anything it takes to get his ninja through Donatello is the Fellow has a way with machines Raphael got the most attidude on the Team Michelangelo he's one of a kind,and you know just where to find him when it's Party Time Master Splinter taught them every single skill they need To be one Lean Mean Green inrible team Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 3x Heroes in a Half Shell.Turtle Power! Handlung Beim Versteck der Turtles Leo 2.0:Hey bros?Pulverizer?Karai?Bock auf Skateboarden? Raph:Na immer Karai:Logo Leo 2.0:Cool dann kommt In der Stadt Leo 2.0:Juhuuuu Mikey:Boo boo booyakasha *Sie hören ein schießen* Karai:Was war das? Bei Shredder Shredder:Was war das? *er guckt aus dem Fenster raus und sieht Snakefake Spider Bytez Rat King und Spy Roach* Shredder:Wow neue Mutanten wo kommen die her? Rinzler:Das weiss wohl niemand Shredder:Warten wir erstmal hier drinne Bei Den Turtles Sie sehen eine Riesen Explosion Karai:Das ist Unmöglich was ist das? Donnie:Villeicht war es ein Meteorid? Raph:Nein das glaub ich nicht Leo 2.0:Ein abgepralltes raumschiff? Pulverizer:Gut möglich Karai:Leute seht.Eine Tür vor uns Sie gehen rein sie ahnen nicht das sich Snakefake Spider Bytez und Spy Roach sich drinne aufhalten Karai:Es ist zu Still...zu still Raph:Wissen wir Leo 2.0:Pscht! Mikey:Pscht! Karai:Jetzt seit still Pulverizer:Pscht Donnie:Sei doch selber still Karai verpasst allen ne ohrfeige Snakefake kommt Snakefake:Sieh mal einer an Leo 2.0:Snakefake? Karai:Leute wir brauchen Newtralizer und Leatherhead und Slash.Wir können sie dann aufhalten Leo 2.0:Rückzug! Spiderbytez:Hey kung fu Frösche kommt doch und kämpft mit uns Mikey:Ein andernmal *er schmeißt eine Rauchbombe* Bei den Turtles im Versteck Leo 2.0:Wow..sie sind zurück Newtralizer:Aber wie kann das sein?Rokka rokka Slash:Ich fasse es nicht Leatherhead:Vernichten wir sie? Leo 2.0:Es muss so gehen aber wir lassen Pulverizer hier wir wollen nicht das du in Gefahr geratest Pulverizer:Nagut *Er geht in sein Zimmer* Leo 2.0:Also jeder von uns hat eine Aufgabe jeder geht an einem Ort an der Stadt und haltet auschau wir turtles und karai gehen zusammen und Newtralizer Slash und Leatherhead ihr 3 geht los! Sie gehen nun wieder raus Bei den Turtles Karai:Villeicht halten sie sich ja immer noch in der Tür auf? Leo 2.0:Gucken wir nach Sie gehen nun rein doch bei der Tür steht nun "Die Tödliche Falle" Karai:Seit wachsam Leo 2.0:Hey.Ich bin doch der anführer Karai:Ja ich weiß Leo 2.0:Ähm...gehen wir einfach weiter Leo macht ein Schritt weiter und fällt in einer Grube runter Karai:LEO!Was nun leute? Raph:Ich funke die anderen 3 an und sag bescheid das wir jemand verloren haben *Er ruft Slash an* Raph:Slash kumpel wir haben einen Kumpel verloren slash?slash?? Snakefake:Hier ist nicht Slash.Hahaha Raph:Snakefake! *Er legt auf* Raph:Leute die 3 wurden wohl entführt ich hab Slash angerufen doch dann war da snakefake Mikey:Was nun? Raph:Wir springen da runter wo leo runter gefallen ist auf gehts *Sie sind ganz unten angekommen* Raph:Leo?Was machst du denn hier? Leo 2.0:Wir sind hier gefangen was mach ich hier wohl rumsitzen kommt setzen wir uns und errinern uns an alles ich hab her Tee Karai:Wow leo das ist nett Leo 2.0:Immer doch heiße..ähm kleine hehe deine ähm wo sind wir stehn geblieben? Karai kichert Mikey:Wie peinlich. Leo 2.0:Jetzt hört auf errinern wir uns an unsere gute zeiten danach überlegen wir wie wir raus kommen Raph:Gut Leo 2.0:Raph fang du doch an. Raph:Mit was? Leo 2.0:Wo du früher warst was du gemacht hast und alles.Wir waren nicht am anfang Kumpels/Brüder wir waren ja vorher mutanten und Splinter hat uns gefunden wo warst du in der Zeit? Raph:Nagut...Es begann vor vielen Jahren.Ich hatte einen anderen Mutierten Turtle als Freund Meister Splinter fand mich wo ich in einem Dojo Traniert habe.Ja.Ich lebte in Japan.Wir haben immer gespielt mein Freund und ich Splinter mein Meister wollte mich Testen.Eines Tages kam ein Feind dazwischen. Leo 2.0:Shredder? Raph:Ja Er wollte Shredder vernichten wegen Tang shen das wisst ihr ja aber bereits.Aufjedenfall kam es zu einem Kampf Splinter sagte mir zuvor wo er Hinziehen würde.Doch dann eines Abends kam ein Kampf zwischen Shredder und Splinter Häuser Brannten und explosionen kamen ich kann es nicht genau sagen aber es war furchteinflüssend meine Freunden starben ausser einer.Ein Turtle namens Flynn.Flynn hat bei mir übernachtet wir haben Videospiele gespielt dann eines Nachts wo ich auf gewacht bin geschah etwas fürcht bares.Flynn war fort anscheinend von Shredder getötet wurden keiner weiss was von ihm..Ich suchte Splinter doch er war nirgendwo zu Finden ich musste einen Neu anfang machen und nach New York fliehen.Ich suchte alles in der Kanalisation ab und sah Splinter in einer Netten wohnung... Leo 2.0:Wow...Deshalb bist du immer so zornig?Sei erlich Raph:Ja...ich vermisse ihn Karai:Süß Leo 2.0:Jetzt du Donnie Donnie:Ich war doch bei dir Leo wir beide können die Geschichte erzählen Leo 2.0:Genau.Also wir waren nichts nutze ausser unserer intiligentz hatten wir nichts.Wir gammelten in der Mülltone doch dann hatten wir Lust in der Kanalisation uns umzusehen als wir Mutanten sahen.Wir kämpften gegen sie und wo wir in schwierigkeiten waren.. Donnie:Kam Splinter er rettete uns und hat uns zu seinem versteck geführt und so kannten wir auch Raph kennen Leo 2.0:So war es. Karai:Aww...Leo du armer kleiner süßer *Karai küsst Leo* er fällt um Raph:Wow.Da hast du mal Glück Leo.Wär der echte leo nur hier.Der wäre sicher mega glücklich.Mikey erzähl uns deine Geschichte Mikey:Also ich war eisverkäufer mit einer Maske also mit verkleidung hatte sehr viel geld gehabt das war auch in New York doch dann hat mich jemand in die Kanalisation entführt und ich sah splinter raph donnie und leo sozusagen meine Brüder ihr 3 Karai sahen wir leider erst später. Leo 2.0:Jetzt noch die Geschichte wie Leo starb sehts euch an ich habs auf Video es gab Kameras auf der Ebene Im Video Rinzler:Shredder wartet schon auf die Ladung Mutagen.Er mag es nicht wenn die Zeit zu Knapp wird Leo:Hör auf dir darüber sorgen zu machen RInzler.Ich habe alles arrangiert ich habe alles unter kontrolle. Shredder:Leo!Soll ich immer noch das Perfekte System erschaffen? Leo:Ja? Nun Kommen die Shredder Elite und jede Menge Shredder Klone Leo:Geh! Rinzler geht nun Die Shredder Klone und Elite stehen nun vor leo und machen sich mit ihren discus bereit Leo holt seine 2 discus raus er zerstört nun 2 der shredder klone Der wahre Shredder holt Rinzler in Würgegriff Shredder:Leonardo ist Fehlerhaft! Du hast den Falschen auf unsere seite gebracht! Rinzler:Warum..Warum? Leo kommt nun zu Shredder angesprungen shredder liegt auf den boden Leo:Rinzler!Geh Shredder steht suf und vernichtet leo mit seinem discus ENDE DES ERSTEN TEILS